<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love letter by Greed1940_UwU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928642">Love letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greed1940_UwU/pseuds/Greed1940_UwU'>Greed1940_UwU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - School, Drabble, F/F, Friendship/Love, High School, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, One Shot, School, Short One Shot, Students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greed1940_UwU/pseuds/Greed1940_UwU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que Sakura encuentra una carta de amor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura encontró una carta de amor.</p><p>Acababa de llegar a clases, y sobre su escritorio, estaba aquella carta en color rosado decorada con un corazón rojo.</p><p>No necesitó leerla, a penas abrirla supo de quién era, esa caligrafía la reconocería donde fuese. </p><p>Esperó al receso, y fue en busca de Ino.</p><p>La rubia estaba sentada en una esquina, esperando a alguien.</p><p>—Hey —Sakura se acercó.</p><p>La rubia alzó la cabeza para verla y le sonrió.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿qué dices?</p><p>—Tú también me gustas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>